Your Tender Kiss
by Peyton.Love
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Damon's and Stefan's comes to town? Feelings are stirred and she might be just the thing Damon needs to cope. Damon/OC.
1. Miserable At Best

_So this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic story. I think it might turn out to be a mix of the books and the show because in the show you don't see a Meredith, and I like Meredith. So hopefully she makes an appearance in this story._

_So this is taken place shortly after Damon finds out Katherine was never imprisoned in the tomb/crypt thing so he's a bit depressed and lost. Getting drunk every night and sexing up cougars and young girls as well. My OC character is an Old One named Mia. Yep she's one of the original vampires. Oh and let's just say, Katherine and her never got along, but she and Miss Pearl did. So yea, go easy on me __J_

* * *

"Damon, don't you think you should slow down with the scotch?" Stefan asked his brother as he downed yet another glass of the amber liquid. Damon gave him a pointed looked before ordering yet another from the bar tender. The reason for him living on this past century turned out to never be imprisoned, and he had wasted a good portion of his undead life trying to free her. No, he wasn't going to slow down. He was going to drown his sorrows and nurse his wounds with scotch and women.

"Back off little brother" Damon said in between another swallow. From behind him, sitting on the other side of the restaurant at a wrap around booth table was a small group watching the conversation between the brothers.

"I don't think it's going well" Elena Gilbert said watching her boyfriend try to pry a glass out of his brother's hands only to be shoved away.

"I never expected it would" Meredith said dryly taking a sip of her iced tea. Elena frowned and turned her attention away from the scene across the restaurant and back to her friends. Meredith sat across from her looking calm and unaffected by Stefan trying to deter Damon from his reckless actions. Between Meredith and Elena were Matt and Caroline.

"I don't get why he's an alcoholic all of a sudden" Caroline said watching the on going battle of will between the brothers. Elena, Meredith and Bonnie exchanged a look.

"It doesn't matter, it's dangerous" Meredith said giving Elena a look clearly stating she wasn't worried about Damon.

----

"Would you rather have me out drinking from some of your friends?" he asked throwing a glance over his shoulder. Stefan's gaze hardened as he looked down at his brother. "Why did you come over here anyway?" Damon asked.

"I came because Elena is worried about you," Stefan replied.

Damon opened and shut his mouth before muttering how Elena should keep her worrying about himself. Stefan was speaking again but Damon's attention was caught elsewhere. A familiar young woman was walking out of the restaurant and it took Damon a moment before he realized who it was. "No way" he muttered getting out of his seat and heading for the door with a quickened pace. Stefan shot a look over at Elena and everyone else before following his brother out the door. Elena and Meredith stood and followed suit, leaving Matt and Caroline by himself.

-----

The girl was walking fast once she hit the sidewalk outside and in a few moments Damon was too. But he didn't dare use vampire speed with so many people milling about. It was win she turned down an alleyway that he sped up, Stefan hot on his heels.

But when he turned into the alley the girl was nowhere in sight. Damon blinked and looked about, _well that can't be right, he thought. Stefan stopped behind him and when Damon turned and looked at his brother he looked confused. "What? What did you see Damon?" Stefan asked._

"_I thought I saw… never mind" he said shaking his head. When Elena and Meredith showed up at the beginning of the alley looking equally confused as Stefan and Damon. Stefan and Damon shrugged and went to walk out of the alley way and probably back to the bar and grill when Damon was thrown back against the side of the building that bordered the alley. A strong grip held his throat and he hissed dangerously at his attacker and tried to break free but the hold was too strong. _

"_It's not nice to stalk Damon" said his attacker, her voice was sweet and beautiful but with a playful tone. _

"_It's been a long time Mia" Damon said with a grin._


	2. Your Song

_So awesome, within hours of posting the first chapter I received several notices that people favorite and put this on their watch. You don't know how happy that made me! _

_And I haven't found a good celeb that would fit as Mia so you all have a better idea of what she looks like, but maybe after this chapter someone will suggest someone based on what I write. Maybe Sophia Bush?_

* * *

With his heightened sight, Damon took the liberty to look her over. Dark brown hair the color of chocolate flowed down her shoulders like chocolate. Her skin was most likely soft to the touch and was a beautiful pale creamy white. Mia's eyes which held both mock anger and playfulness were a vibrant hazel. She definitely was a pleasing sight to behold. She caught his gaze as it lingered on her chest and smirked.

"It's not nice to stare either" she said releasing him and giving him a playful slap on the cheek before turning to the others that had followed. "Well look at this, little Stefan too? And I thought I'd never catch you two miles near each other again, yet here you are, barely feet apart."

Stefan grinned and pulled Mia into a hug. "It's great to see you"

"Good to see you too-" Her pretty face changed, and her nose wrinkled. "Eesh. Smells like someone has been eating bambi and friends " Mia said waving her hand in front of her nose for affect. Stefan and Mia chuckled, but Mia's demeanor changed drastically when she saw the two behind Stefan. Her hazel eyes darkened and her fangs extended as she hissed violently and lunged.

Arms gripped her legs mid attack and pulled her back, only able to because she hadn't been expecting it. "Get off me, I'm going to rip her to shreds"

"It's not Katherine!" Stefan said trying to pin her flailing limbs against the ground with Damon's help, but they were failing. "I promise Mia, it's not her," he said between clenched teeth.

Elena was backing and Meredith had moved herself to stand in front of her best friend, knowing full well that if Mia got free she'd be little of a shield.

Mia stopped struggling and blew her hair out of her face and raised a brow at Damon, who nodded. "The resemblance is uncanny, I know."

Stefan slowly and cautiously released her, Damon on the other hand had already released her and was now standing. From her position on the ground, her eyes searched their faces. In and instant she was on her feet and a foot from Elena. Her eyes were calculating and searched her over carefully. "So… Who's this then?" she asked not taking her eyes off Elena. The three vampires were silent for what seemed like an eternity before Mia shrugged. "Nice to meet you Elena and Meredith," Mia said. Obviously they had been think talking to each other. Damon and Stefan had caught Mia up a bit. For a moment, the female vampire let her eyes linger over Meredith before giggling and shooting a look at Damon.

_She doesn't look all that scary to me_ she thought to him. Damon frowned and glared at his brother.

"Well, it's been lovely visiting and all…," Mia trailed off backing up a bit onto the sidewalk of the street, now facing the four of them, with her back to the road.

"Wait, where are you going? Why don't you stick around so we can catch up?" Damon asked, clearly having other things than catching up on his mind.

"Aww, Damon. You couldn't handle this even if you tried" she flirted right back. His smoldering eyes were a bit of a turn on for the female vampire, but she kept her cool and blocked her thoughts so he couldn't read what was going on in her head. Man, she was such a sucker for those eyes.

----

"Well… at least he's not drinking anymore" Elena muttered to Stefan and Meredith.

----

"Oh come on Mia, we just ran into each other, surely you want to hang out a bit" Damon said putting on all his charm, but not using any of his pick up lines, Mia didn't like those if he remembered.

"I don't think I should. I would hate to run into… _she who must not be named_" Mia said with a bit of venom in her words towards the end of her sentence. Stefan was shaking his head and making gestures to kill that part of the conversation behind his brothers back, something Mia picked up on.

"Oh… Wow Damon… I-" Damon held up his hand and motioned for her to stop.

"I don't want your sorry or sympathy," he said.

"Well that's good, because what I was going to say was 'Wow Damon, I told you so'," Mia said cheekily. "I'd give you a hug, but I don't want you getting handsy" she joked. Damon's expression was hard to read for a minute before it changed to him flashing that dazzling smile/smirk of his.

"Maybe I'll swing by your place sometime" Mia said and with a goodbye wave she took off at vampire speed, and was gone.

* * *

30 minutes later Stefan was driving Elena and Meredith to Elena's house where they would end up having a mini sleep over. Caroline and Matt had ended up leaving right after they walked back to the bar and grill.

"So… who was that?" Elena asked, Meredith turned her attention from the window to Elena and Stefan up front in the car.

"Mia Acosta, Acosta probably isn't her real name considering the didn't have surnames way back then. But we met when Damon and I were with… Katherine" Stefan said slowing to a stop. "It was apparent that Mia highly disliked Katherine from the very start. The only reason why Mia ever came to town was to visit Miss Pearl and Annabelle. She definitely did not approve of what Katherine was doing with us, she didn't like that she was stringing two brothers." Stefan said, speaking what he remembered as he drove. "She was always kind to everyone, except for Katherine. I actually don't know much about her, history wise but personality wise she's pretty easy to get along with."

"I don't think she was that easy to get along with when she was lunging for Elena" Meredith muttered from the back seat.

Elena smiled at Meredith in the mirror. "How long ago was she changed?" Elena asked as Stefan pulled into her driveway.

"She wasn't. Mia is one of the original vampires, never changed and near invincible. Probably not a good idea to get her too angry." Stefan said turning to look between both of them.

"Well, if we can get Elena a new face, we should be safe." Meredith said dryly.

* * *

_So this chapter might be a bit boring for some(I hope it isn't!), but it will get better next chapter. Next chapter should be when Pearl is trying to get Damon to cooperate, so SPOILER ALERT if you haven't watched the recent VD episode._

_Don't forget to REVIEW and show your friends! _


End file.
